


Maybe first days aren't so bad

by Gothotjin



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, and stupid crushes, i can't write im sorry, im so original right, not one sided tho, so like when they don't have powers, there's like cursing alot because they are teens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 17:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20510534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothotjin/pseuds/Gothotjin
Summary: "Yo.. is that Ed?"Bart turned around as fast as he heard that name and was completely dumbfounded at what he saw in front of him.Ed had a glow up basically and Bart can't help to drool at Ed's crop top and tight jeans.





	Maybe first days aren't so bad

**Author's Note:**

> day 3 of Zetaflash week and this is my first day .... :( im just a slow writer+artist 
> 
> this is base on Ed's crop top jacket but i wanted to make it one step better with Bart acting like a idiot around Ed. dumb teens in high school acting like real teens without all that funky powers and magic stuff

It was the first day of school and the 8th-period bell rang, as students starting to get out of their class to hurry up to the next one and waiting till this hell hole was over with.

A green-eyed ecstatic boy ran through the halls into the lunchroom crowded with people he didn't think twice before pushing through to get to his area of the cafeteria.

Finally, he saw a dark hair mexican skater guy with a smaller brunette girl around his shoulders they both waved getting closer. 

"About time Bart we were waiting long enough," Jaime said raising a brow jokingly. "Aren't you supposed to be the speedster of the school?" Jaime Bart’s best friend he’s a skater who still uses a helmet, Jaime had a relaxed mellow attitude that he can put up with Bart's hyperactiveness.

"Haha, you're so funny dude," Bart replied. Bart was part of the track team and he's a pretty good runner... more than good the whole team was flabbergasted of how fast he exactly is. He was always into track because of his past relatives were record-breaking track runners back in the day he to follow them in their footsteps and even if it means being in a shitty high school sports club.

"OMG BART DID YOU SEE THE LAST EP OF SPACE TREK 3016 OH WAIT, OF COURSE, YOU DID," Traci yelled in his ear. Traci was a big geek of sci-fi and comics and was known for her fangirling at the hottest celebrities in media.

"OMG, when he got a fever dream of his dead friend, I was so moded to watch!!!" 

" We don't really know if he's actually dead soooo."

"SHHH, HE’S NOT COMING BACK HE’S DEAD."

"NO SHUT UP. "

Bart, Traci, and Jaime been best friends since Bart started high school and Jaime and Traci both were juniors. He became friends with Jaime first after annoying the crap out of him to be his friend when eventually he gave in to the pestering. Bart then met Traci before she and Jaime started dating and it was pretty fun to hang out with them until all the flirty stuff they were doing unknowingly doing around Bart. He still enjoys their company and the friendship they hold is strong but it felt weird to him sometimes. 

All of them were chilling and teasing around with each other. Bart throwing food at Jaime's hood with him not knowing why Traci was holding back snorts. 

Bart was happy, having fun but he feels like something is missing, it was bothering him. Every time he glances at the couple he can't help but feel jealous not at them, of course, he was happy Jaime had the balls to ask out Traci with his big oblivious crush. Maybe it's the closeness the two share he thought, being comfortable with one another, sharing the same feeling and being touchy with the other just seeing the other brings happiness instantly.

The first person that pops up in his head was a problem itself too. 

He wonders if they can tolerate his persona of a hyperactive, vivacious and very talkative speedster besides Jaime and Traci who can handle it. He beats himself up for ever thinking that person he liked can look at him that  _ way _ .

Soon he went back into reality from those drifting thoughts when Traci made an astonished gasp loudly.

"Did you see that !!??" Traci's eyes widen and stared.

"What are you going on about this time." Bart knew of her impulsive outburst it was funny to see her reactions.

Jaime looked around to see what she was surprised at, his jaw dropped. Bart wanted to know what the fuss was all about when he realized that half the cafeteria was also staring at something too. 

"Yo.. is that Ed?" Jaime pointed out also in the same reaction as Traci and also the teens around them.

Bart turned around as fast as he heard that name and was completely dumbfounded at what he saw in front of him. A sudden rush of red came at his face as Ed walked near the area he and his friends were at stopped standing around looking at his phone. Expect the Argentinian was hot as fuck now and captivated almost everyone. Ed changed so much since the summer. Bart remembers Ed when he was the new transfer kid from Argentina, his first year of high school. The Argentinian was this small rough around the edges kid mad at everyone and thing in his way and only wore big baggy clothes that made his complexion even smaller. Bart would try so hard to talk to the curly-haired boy but he would just ignore and glare at him. The glare didn’t discourage him, it only made Bart more determined to bother him to open up more. Ed would only talk to the other transfer kids and one being Jaime's childhood friend that made Bart even more determined to be friends with him. Seeming that he can have a chance at friendship with the angry kid. Bart somehow develops some type of feeling for him even though how distant he was too him.

The quiet small angry kid who hides himself from everyone was suddenly a taller, calmer, prettier and well-developed body guy that Bart can’t stop staring at. Ed also wore a fucking ripped crop top so there's that. Ed's whole persona changed he was like a new person. He caught almost everyone's eyes. 

Bart's face was still heated his heart pounding as his mind was out of it. Soon as the rest of the cafeteria calm down from the "new" guy settle down at his place. Jaime and Traci then turned at each other.

"Woah is that Ed!" she wrapped her hands to Jaime's arm.

"Yeah, Tye told me he had a major glow up over the summer but I never thought like this."

"It's like a truck ran him over but in a good type of way!"

Traci then turned to Bart, "Hey isn't that the guy you would always bothe-" 

"HUH, WHAT." Bart struggles for breath still worked up.

Traci looked at him then at Ed and back at Bart she quickly knew what was going on and smiled widely as she was gonna have fun.

"Oh wow it's quite hot here isn't it.~" she teased.

"What do you mean it's 60 outside-OW" Jaime got cut out by Traci elbowing his chest she raised her brows and eyed at Bart then Ed letting Jaime know what was going on.

"Oh OH yeah, it's hot Hermano if you catch my drift." Going along with Traci’s teasing.

"Mhm yeah" Bart mumbled out. 

Bart was still out of it, he was just so mesmerized by Ed he couldn't stop thinking about him and how pretty Ed is and how his curly hair still reminds him of Spike Spiegel and how tall he was from afar and the long sleeve crop top showing off his lightly toned stomach with a chain around his skinny jeans and how _ tight _ they are holy shit he never thought simple clothing can look this good ... he needs to get rid of these perverted thoughts. Ed, first of all, wasn't even his friend  _ yet _ and second, he had no right to think of him this way he was just someone Ed knew. 

"Earth to Bart come on we get it he's hot as shit but stop drooling that's gross." Jaime waved at Barts's eyes getting him to snap out of it.

"WHAT oh hey." 

Traci smirked at the speedster and points out. "Bart how about you talk to him instead of just staring that's rude don't you think?" 

"Yeah, dude do it no balls ." Jaime laughed making sure Bart would get the hint. 

"Hey ah mi go if you haven’t known I DO have balls, 2 of them even." Bart felt attacked at Jaime's comment.

"Ewww shut up gross!" Traci stuck her tongue out of disgust she didn't wanna hear more of this guy talk that's going on.

“Dude listen just go talk to him he seems lonely by himself," 

"Maybe he wants to be alone, I can't just go up to him," exclaimed Bart he didn't want to make a clown out of himself this time. Already people are going up to Ed getting a conversation out of him, however, Ed just nodding along not really talking back. Ed was alone this time looking at his phone hands through his curly poofy hair making it seem effortless, Bart could stare at him for hours but in a non creepy way. 

Still looking while his friends both bickering at him persisting that he should go up to the hot teen. Ed suddenly looks up to see Bart's eyes on him, leading Bart to pretend to be just looking around the lunchroom which failed as Ed just smiled at him and waved. Bart confused at why he did the gesture looked behind him no one was there and looked at the direction Ed was at. 

'me?' Bart pointed at himself.

Ed nodded and smiled, his eyes kindly reassure that it was Bart he was waving at too.

Overjoyed Bart turned back to his friends, "OKAY imma do it" as he hurried out to be by Ed's area.

"WOOOOO GO GET YER MANS." Traci yelled out excitedly clapping her hands.

"AY YO HERMANO DON'T MESS THIS UP I BELIEVE IN YOU."Jaime also clapping at Bart along with Traci both annoying Bart as he annoyed him at getting with Traci. You know letting him taste at his own medicine. 

'Omg this is so embarrassing' Bart thought covering his ears to ignore them.

"Hey," Bart said first trying to be as confident as he can without thinking of any spicy thoughts.

"Hey," Ed replied half-lidded eyes looking down at him. God Bart was gonna die from those eyes.

"Dude it's been forever since I saw you" getting a hold of this conversation.

"Yeah, 2 months is such a long time." Ed smudged crossing his arms.

"Well I mean it seems like forever ago dude."

"Hm, I suppose so."

"Do you still remember me I'm like the guy who sits behind you in Spanish you know the really good looking one," Bart slyly said trying to flirt.

"Oh yeah, the guy who badly pronouns the words and always talks in class about nonsense getting in trouble most of the time." Bart knew he was fucked. "Don't know about good looking tho."

"O-oh I’m Bar-" He was now even more nervous than before.

"I’m joking Bart of course I remember you, you made class fun half of the time."

"Really cuz I’m pretty sure you look either annoyed out of your life or planning your next murder victim maybe both."

Ed rubbing his neck, "Ha um I wasn't the most sociable back then was I." 

"No, not really." Bart smiled widely at him.

"We didn't really talk back then I wonder why you came over here." Ed looked down, "I mean it's not like we're close."

"We can be close if you want," Bart soothing said at Ed making sure he wouldn't worry. He always wanted to be close to the new kid since forever but now was the chance to actually be friends. 

"I'll like that." Ed looked thrilled.

"So." Bart sounding a little less nervous than before. "How was your summer mine was fun hanging around school track during summer wasn't so fun though." Bart liked being in track it was like he was free from any thoughts and the only thing to focus on was the finish line. Expect he still had to train at school when it was summer the only time he could relax from school's pressures and social pressures as well.

"Assuming not so much fun huh?"

"Oh, you have no idea not crash at all." 

Ed chuckled, Bart never knew how cute a chuckled can be but here's Ed making him out of his mind. Again.

"Well during the break I was at the teen youth center working there."

Bart didn't know he worked during the summer almost everyone he knew refused to work saying it's a waste of their time when they should be doing dumb shit during the time off.

"Really? That's so crash dude you’re like the only one I know who has a job! Why at the center though that's an unlikely job for a teen to work at," he asked genuinely wanting to know why. 

"My dad works there as a psychiatrist and kind of offer me the job to work with troubled teens so I had to take it."

'Wow,' Bart was amazed at Ed's kindness. Ed didn't really give off the reaction he would care last year but he's been surprising Bart so much so far he didn't give it a second thought.

"The center also help me out dealing with stuff you know." Ed's smiled fondly thinking of the center." That place made me feel accepted so it pays off without actually being paid."

"No wonder you look so different." Bart said with an edgy by accident.

_ Shit why did I say that!!  _ Bart shuts up immediately.

"Is it a good or bad different?" Ed sightly raised a brow covering himself in case he made Bart uncomfortable which isn't true but he just doesn't it know yet.

"NO NO NO it's a really good different!" Trying to make up from sounding like a jerk before.

"That's what a lot of people came up to me say" Ed fidgeted but let his arms free.

"Ah mi-go in case you haven't notice you glowed UP. I still look the same from last year nothing changed?" Bart teased at Ed wanting to make him feel comfortable again. “Dude you gotta tell me your secret.” 

"The secret is not giving a fuck and drinking water." Ed smirked.

"Hey! I’m on the track team so I always drink water plus I’m so laidback! Why didn't I grow up like you!" He whined pouting at Ed.

"Maybe you should drink more milk Boludo." Ed raised a brow looking amused.

"I don't know what that means, meanie" Bart playfully crosses his arms.

"You were in Spanish class last year with me how do you not know?"

"Maybe you were using Spanish 2 type of Spanish, not Spanish 1 which we took, by the way, ah mi go!" Bart not knowing that Ed is using argentinian spanish. 

"Reconsider retaking it you clearly need more help." The Latino leaned into Bart.  _ Was he flirting? _

"The Spanish teacher wasn't even a native Spanish speaker he was some old white guy I need a good teacher.... and it should be you since you think you're so much better. " Bart also leaned into Ed.

Shoulders brushing each other, Bart could feel the blush creeping up his cheeks turning slightly away.

"Clearly I should. I have no idea why he taught Spanish look at you you don't even say amigo correctly ...no offense though"

"None taken I see what you mean her mano." annoyingly said, Bart.

"Oh shut up." Ed along with Bart both shared an equally earnest laugh as they leaned more into each other.

The green-eyed boy looks up at Ed's face seeing his eye smile and smooth face. Fucking lucky teens their age are supposed to have acne like crazy but, of course, Ed didn't have a pimple anywhere. Mesmerized by Ed again being lucky enough to be this close by him. Ed opened his eyes looking at Bart too and shared a smile Bart taken aback at that smile.

"Thanks for being here with me people I didn't even know were being weird and creepy staring at me a lot." Lightly touches Bart's arm and boy oh man he was on cloud nine. Well, Bart did stare at Ed to a lot so he felt kinda guilty being one of those people. 

"Heh heh, I uh-"

"Not you, you were cute drooling Boludo." Ed's face warmed up looking shy at what he had said. 

"Me? Can't help it you're cute too" Bart has regained the type of confident he has lost minutes ago.

Then slowly lost it again once he saw the redness of Ed's face and damn he looked so pretty blushing.

"Crash." Ed choked out. 

"Yeah  _ crash. _ " Bart wanted to talk more but he glances at the time and there were 10 minutes left of the period. One more period then school ends. The first day over with. Bart should be happy that he can finally go home to speed time playing video games with Jaime and fanboying with Traci about space trek 3016 but a big part of him still wants to talk to Ed more and get to know him better now. The walls Ed put up last year were falling one by one seeing how well they both get along he just want to be closer with him. 

"We should get going the period about to end soon." Bart sighed biting his cheek not wanting to leave.

"Right you should go back to your friends, they seem like they missed to see you." points behind Bart. He turned around and regretted it Traci was making kissy faces at them while Jaime whistled at him yelling 'GET IT'.

God Bart wanted to disappear and shoved them out of the lunchroom.

"Shit" he mutters under his breath Bart takes Ed by the hand leading him outside to the hallway.

"KAY BYE SEE YA." Bart yelled at the top of his lungs at Jaime and Traci who were still laughing at him as if they saw the funniest shit ever. 

"Bart where you taking me you don't even know what class I have." Ed squeezed Bart's hand. Unaware of his actions Bart lunges back.

"Sorry sorry it's just that Jaime and Traci are annoying sometimes." he sighs. 

"Like you aren't half of the time."

"I’m not annoying just entertaining to see." he huffs at Ed. 

"Sure you are." Ed winked at Bart.

"Uh. anyways what class do you have next." Bart cuts into a new topic to stop himself from blushing.

"Algebra 2 great way to end off your day with math!" Ed sarcastically said feeling the mode.

"At least it's better than physics oh god im gonna die in that class." Bart put up his hands to his hand lowering not wanting to go to class yet.

"Just know e equals mc squared and you're good hermano."

"E equals what now" Bart pretending to forget just so he could hear Ed's laugh again one last time before lunch ends.

As they both start heading to the math science floor while Bart says his goodbyes with Ed hurrying up to class.

"Bart wait a minute!" Called out Ed.

The speedster stops at his feet and looks behind him. Ed took out his phone as fast as he can.

"Can I have umm your number?" Ed blushed slightly looking away so he wouldn't see Bart into his eyes.

"You could've asked me sooner dude!" Bart elated.

The two exchange numbers but Bart had a better idea than putting it on Ed's phone in the most boring way. He took out a pen and grabbed Ed's arm.

"Can you pull up your sleeve a bit?"

"I’m scared at what's happening." Ed said in the most unassumed voice. 

"Relax I'm not gonna hurt you."

"Yet." Ed chuckled.

Bart hummed as he wrote his number on Ed's arm in a very big messy font.

"But I already have it on my phone remember." Ed shook his head confused.

"You know those campy ass high school movies where the hot guy gets tons of phone numbers written on them I wanna do that once in my life let me dream." Bart smiled. 

"You're calling me hot then?" Ed said, smirking back. 

“Fuck I don’t think before I talk don’t I, “ Bart thought. 

“No, you really don’t,” Ed replied.

Bart soon realize he said that out loud and before he could say anything Ed cuts him off.

“But it’s cute.”

“Oh.” Bart blushed still grabbing Ed’s arm. 

There was a minute left before the bell rings and as Bart lets go of Ed, he really did the unexpected.

Ed touches Bart’s cheek and kissed it. It lasted only seconds before Ed pulled apart looking into Bart’s eyes. 

“I had fun Boludo meet me after school ok?” Ed blushed when he was trying to act cool but it comes off cutely.

“Huh y-yeah.” Bart’s eye star-struck whole body was reddening didn’t even breathe an inch.

The bell finally rang and waves of people started flooding the halls they were standing on.

“See you later bye.” Ed turns away from Bart still blushing as he ran to his class.

“See ya ah mi go...” 

Bart stood still for a while slowly touching the cheek Ed kissed him on. It was warm. He swore Ed smelt like something sweet he can’t think of what when he was so close to him. But he likes it.  _ A lot. _

Bart jumped as if he won the lottery which to him it seemed like he won the whole system. He ran to class now that he seemed to be late to his late class on his first day with a stupid grin on his face. Thinking of what Ed and he are going to do when school ends. _ _

_ Maybe first days aren’t so bad _ he thought once the second bell rang. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading happy Zetaflash week !!
> 
> i posted a drawing on how they would look like in the au so go on my tumblr!!
> 
> here it is!! https://gothotjin.tumblr.com


End file.
